


And Held The Darkness Over Day

by monkiainen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And a hobbit, And a meddling Wizard, M/M, The might Elven King, Thranduil Is Insecure, Thranduil is bad with feelings, but he doesn't want to admit it, logic what logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Thranduil tries to reason with himself why it's such a good idea to keep his relationship to Bard as a secret.





	And Held The Darkness Over Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



The darkness had been defeated for now, but there was still something sinister and threatening in the air. Thranduil couldn't help but think that they did not know everything – a piece was missing, and once it was found the whole Middle Earth would change irreparably. For now, everyone was happy just to be alive after what was now called the Battle of the Five Armies.

Despite what everyone else thought of him, Thranduil was capable of compassion. He had learned long ago not to show that compassion to anyone though, least to Dwarves and Men. They would only exploit his kindness.

Maybe that was the reason why Thranduil had fought so long his feelings against the now-king of Dale, Bard. Yes, he was the direct descendant of the legendary Lord Girion, but bloodlines weren't everything. It was how Bard carried himself, how he interacted with people around him, and how he was so gentle and modest that drew Thranduil to him like a moth to the flame.

They had danced around each other for _months_ until Bard made the first move. Of course it was Bard, the Man – he didn't have the luxury of waiting for centuries before doing anything, such as Thranduil did. At first Thranduil was hesitant; he had already lost one spouse and it still _hurt_ so much, even after all these centuries. Bard was nothing but headstrong, thought, and before too long Thranduil realised he had entered a… relationship? A partnership? An affair? With the King of Men.

They were… happy wasn't exactly the word Thranduil would use to describe whatever it was that was between them. "Content" would be more like it. Thranduil had become so used to be his own protection in all things that it was hard to let go and let someone else to take care of him for a while. But Bard was nothing but insistent, making Thraduil rest once and a while _(even if Thranduil had pointed out countless times that as an Elf he really didn't need that much sleep)_ and generally taking care of himself.

So why was Thranduil so reluctant to let the world know about their relationship? Bard once asked him if Thranduil was ashamed for having a Man as his lover, when he could have any Elf he wanted from his own kingdom. Thranduil wasn't able to give Bard an answer, and that night Bard refused to come to bed with him.

Thranduil was not ashamed of Bard, never. How could he be, with Bard being so noble and fair? Bard was everything Thranduil was not – it was Bard that should be ashamed of **him** , not the other way around. He was nothing but an ancient Elf king with horrible, horrible scars and bitter heart. Thranduil had even managed to drive his only son away with his bitterness and coldness – how was he even worth what Bard had to offer?

It was better to have their relationship secret so that everyone would still respect Bard. Thranduil knew without a doubt that Dwarves especially would never listen to Bard's words again if they were to find out about the King of Dale shared his bed with the King of Elves. There might be a reconciliation of sorts between Mirkwood and Erebor, but it couldn't mend centuries of bad blood in an instant.

Thranduil kept telling himself he only wanted to protect Bard. It was better this way for everyone. But if he was only trying to protect Bard then why it felt so wrong? A small part of Thranduil's mind kept whispering that he was only repeating his mistakes with Legolas but Thranduil ignored it. This was nothing like what had happened between him and Legolas, not at all. Thranduil was wiser now.

Or was he?

Months later Thranduil began to think that maybe his decision to keep their relationship secret was not the right one. It almost felt like Bard was alienating himself from Thranduil, spending more and more time at the newly built Dale than with Thranduil. It was always this and always that, something else was demanding Bard's attention and Thraduil realised with a bang that he was going to lose Bard soon if he didn't do something.

Help sometimes comes in mysterious ways, his old acquaintance Mithrandir used to say. Sometimes the old wizard himself was the help everyone was waiting for, but not in this case. No. The meddling, infuriating wizard sent **a hobbit** to do his job. And not just any hobbit, but Bilbo Baggins himself, who had flouted Thranduil's elite guard during the captivity of Thorin and his dwarves. What was Mithrandir thinking, sending Master Baggins to Mirkwood? Thranduil didn't need his help. In fact, he did not need anyone's help, and especially not in the matters involving his love life. Thranduil was centuries and centuries old; he had been married before and had a son, so the Elf King was quite certain he knew a thing or two more about relationships than a mere hobbit who had barely entered the adulthood of his race. 

Bilbo huffed, muttering something about stubborn men and their ancient views on how things should be done. Then Bilbo continued more seriously, telling Thranduil that Bard was under the impression he was nothing but a plaything to Thranduil – why else would the Elf King be so adamant of keeping their relationship a secret, if he weren't ashamed of Bard? Bilbo's words hit Thranduil like an arrow to the heart. No. Bard was… it wasn't… but how could he… Thranduil hadn't meant it like that… There had to be something he could do! Thranduil couldn't lose Bard, he couldn't. His heart couldn't take it anymore, not if he would lose again the person he…. loved? Yes, loved, despite all the coldness and bitterness that resided in his heart. Maybe there was hope after all, if… what?

Thranduil knew he had to prove Bard wholeheartedly what the younger man meant to him, or otherwise he would turn to stone, both literally and figuratively. That night Thranduil took his trusted elk and rode to the edge of Dale. It was a clear, starry night, much like the one when Thraduil had wed his late wife. The stars had been different then, more younger and with less knowledge than now. Thranduil was different, too, in many ways.

A wave of fear almost choked Thranduil there and then. What if Bard didn't believe him? What if Thranduil was doomed to live alone, banishing anyone who loved him? Just look at what he had done to Legolas, his only son and heir? Maybe it was for the best for Thranduil to leave now before Bard could see him. It would only mean tears and sorrow.

"Wait."

For a moment Thranduil pretended he hadn't heard Bard speak. But Thranduil couldn't just leave now when he was spotted, not when he had done what he was there for. Slowly, Thranduil steered his elk to face Bard and glided down gracefully. Time to face the man who held his heart as hostage. Without saying a word, Thranduil stood under the moonlight and let the illusion he usually wore tightly around his face to fall. 

"Would you still want me, even after seeing what kind of a _monster_ I am?"

A gentle kiss to his scarred cheek was all the answer Thranduil needed.


End file.
